As is known in the art, there are a variety of sensors that are useful for particular applications. For example, magnetic sensors are useful to detect movement, such as rotation, of an object of interest. Typically, Hall-effect sensors require a discrete decoupling capacitor component placed on or near the sensor to enhance EMC (Electromagnetic Compatibility) and reduce so-called long-wire noise problems. However, external capacitors incur added cost and processing at the individual device level. External capacitors also increase the total package size if the capacitor resides on the leadframe or requires an additional printed circuit board.